


A Good Time to De-Stress

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Smut [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Maria Hill has a roommate and they have a special relationship in where one - Maria in this case- "de-stresses" by engaging in sexual activity.





	A Good Time to De-Stress

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Mentions of Oral sex and Sex toy usage

I was at home lounging around in the apartment, my day off from work boring and uneventful, thinking about what to fix for dinner. I had to wait on Maria to get home at eight and I had nothing else to do but to make a trip to the grocery store for supplies. Deciding on chicken salad, I pulled out a notepad, jotting down the ingredients I needed, before slipping on my shoes and leaving to head to my car; I grabbed my purse, phone and keys, locking up behind myself.

Who’s Maria, you might be asking. She’s my roommate but she’s also an agent of SHIELD. I’m not an agent like her, just a sales associate and a friend to her. We had met in a bar, both of us talking to our friends about looking for a roommate seeing as the apartments in New York were a little expensive for our budgets. After a small interview with each other, getting to know the little quirks we had, we decided on getting one in downtown Manhattan. Over the first few months of living together our friendship blossomed and even though she was hardly around, I still felt like we were close to each other.

The friendship was so wonderful that it kicked off a different kind of relationship. It’s called a de-stressing relationship where you engage in sexual activity when-Maria in this case-one is particularly stressed out from work or life. Oh, side note; I’m a woman, in case you were wondering. Shocking, I know. Who would have thought she’d be interested in women. Spoiler alert: she definitely is, both us being bisexual.  
This peculiar relationship began a few years ago after the big battle in New York occurred. Oh, yeah, that one with the aliens and when Loki, the God of Mischief, tried to rule the planet. Oh, and don’t forget the missile that was sent to end things; thank goodness for Iron man and the Avengers that day. It started off like any other day except afterwards she had come home, rubbing her temples like she had a headache.

2012

“Oh my god. Thank goodness you’re okay. Do you need some aspirin? How bad was it out there?” I greeted her, pulling her body against me in a tight embrace.

“Please and thank you for asking. It was awful but thankfully everything ended all right. Loki has been taken back to Asgard to be dealt with. Everyone left to go home and I got stuck with a shit load of paperwork. What time is it? I got so caught up with work that I hadn’t even checked,” she told me as I went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and two aspirin.

“11:30. Do you want something to eat? I made tuna and asparagus. Or if you’d prefer a sandwich I can whip something up real quick,” I said, sitting beside her on the couch.

“I’d rather eat you,” she mumbled.

“I’m sorry. You want to what?” I asked, taken by surprise. I guess she thought I couldn’t hear her when looked up at me wide-eyed.

“Nothing. Never mind it. I already ate dinner earlier,” She stated, her face turning bright red; She fidgeted with her hands and cleared her throat.

“Are you sure? I thought I heard you say you want to eat me?” I remarked. The red on her face turned crimson and she was unable to meet my gaze. When she finally did, however, the message was clear in her eyes.

“You do. Why are you so embarrassed about it? So, you like women. That’s okay. It’s nothing…to be ashamed of. I like…women too,” I commented, stumbling on my words as she pushed me flat against the couch.

“May I? Tori, would you be all right with this? I’d really like to de-stress and I’m fairly certain it would be a big help,” She asked, her tone dominating.

“You have a really weird way of…de-stressing. Yes, you may do what you want with me. I don’t mind,”

“Good. Now, stay still. I’m going to take off all your clothes,” she commanded, unbuttoning my teal shirt, shifting it off of me, and leaving my white, lace bra on for the moment. Her fingers brushed my skin meeting the button of my jeans, unbuttoning them as well. She slid the zipper down and pulled them off, the matching underwear revealed.

“Come with me. We’ll need more space to play around on,” she told me, taking my hand and tugging me off the couch.

She brought me to her bedroom, removing my bra and underwear. Instead of getting on the bed, she made me lie down on the soft, carpeted floor. She knelt down, coming to lie down on top of me, kissing me; she trailed a line of kisses down my body coming to a stop at the top of my thighs. Spreading my legs apart, she placed her hot mouth against my core sucking on my bundle of nerves, eliciting a moan from my lips. Her tongue darted in and out of me, her hands keeping my legs from moving. She kept sucking and licking, pushing me closer and closer to the edge until I released, a shudder going through my entire body; I screamed out her name. She stood up and stripped down, completely naked in front of me, her dark hair released from the ponytail she always wore.

“Get up. Come sit on my thigh,” she ordered, sitting on the bed. I did as she told me and she rubbed her thigh against my core, the friction creating electric sparks within me. I lurched forward, clinging onto her shoulders, kissing her, another orgasm building. I climaxed once more, her hand grabbing mine to touch her core.

“All right, sweetie. Play with me. Yes…just like…that. Don’t…stop,” she told me. I fingered her while she continued to grind her thigh against my sensitive bud; both us were moaning until we climaxed at the same time. She removed my hand, shifting me off of her.

“Come lay with me,” She told me, pulling the covers back, patting the mattress for me to lie down beside her. We cuddled together, falling into a deep sleep, whatever relationship we might have had before shifting into something deeper.

Present Day

I got back from the grocery store and unloaded the ingredients for the chicken salad, cutting up the celery to put in the food processor with the chicken. I placed a frying pan on a stove-top, unwrapping the chicken to cook it. Turning on the stove-top, I put some oil in the pan, dicing up the chicken and placing the pieces into the pan itself beginning the cooking process. As I was cooking and thinking about the first time Maria and I “de-stressed”, the door to the apartment slammed, bringing me out of that special memory, alerting me to Maria’s arrival at home. She looked like she had a rough day and I wondered what she might be planning tonight.

“Long day?” I asked, still cooking the chicken, not paying attention to her movements. I didn’t realize she was making her way to me until her arms slid around my torso. She laid her head against my neck, the sweet vanilla scent of her tingling my nose.

“You have no idea,” She whispered. She switched off the stove-top, moving her hands to the waistband of my athletic shorts I was wearing. She slid them down, the fabric landing on my feet. Next she pulled off my underwear, making me step out of them, kicking the pieces of clothing to the side. Shifting a foot between my feet, she spread my legs apart,

“Maria, I was in the middle of making dinner. Can’t you wait until after we’ve eaten?” I asked, my heart hammering in my chest, warmth pooling at my center.

“I think I’d much prefer having the dessert first.” She stated, grabbing my ass, sliding one hand to my core. I let out a low moan as she inserted a finger inside my body.

“Wet already? I think you’re just as eager as I am,”

She kissed my neck, sucking and nibbling my sweet spot, more moans escaping my mouth. She withdrew her finger to pull off my tank top, exposing my breasts since I had taken off my bra when I got back from the store. Maria kneaded my breasts, pinching and pulling my nipples making them hard, and my arousal increasing.

“You like that do you? Let’s go to the bedroom. There’s more I want to do to you,” She ordered, her voice dominating.

“Yes, ma’am,” I told her, walking to her room, Maria on my heels.

“Lie down on the bed. Spread your legs for me. Hands above your head,” She commanded, the domination turning me on even more. Doing as she asked, I was surprised when she grabbed some rope from a trunk and secured me to the bed. Reaching into a drawer, she pulled out a vibrator, placing it against my clit.  
Turning it on, she rubbed it there only, two fingers of her other hand slipping inside me. I gasped at the sensations, my walls clenching and unclenching around her fingers. She pressed a button on the side a couple of times, the speed of the vibrator increasing, my moans getting louder, my limbs straining against the bonds.

“That’s it baby. Moan for me. Don’t come until I say so,” She ordered, stroking my folds faster. My moans turned into panting as she continued to push me to my breaking point.

“Now, Tori. Come for me sweetheart,” Maria commanded. It was like a dam broke when I released, coating her fingers with my juices. I trembled as she withdrew her fingers, licking them clean.

“Now that I’ve got you like this, I better take advantage and have my dessert,”  
She licked a thick stripe up me before she began her feast, sucking on me, her tongue expertly lapping at my core.

“Maria…p-please,” I begged, not wanting her to stop. She continued eating me out until I exploded once more.

“Okay, now it’s your turn,” she stated, finishing her meal. She untied me, coming to kiss me. I flipped her over unzipping her suit, leaving kisses down her body. Pulling off the suit, I quickly rid her of her bra and panties, removing the elastic band holding her ponytail, the dark waves of hair pooling on the pillows. I slipped two fingers inside her, grinning as her hands gripped the pillows, pleasure shooting through her. My thumb pressed against her clit as I stroked her. Faster and faster I went until she came undone around my fingers.  
Wanting her to orgasm again, I moved my lips to her core, loving to hear Maria scream my name. I licked her slowly, sucking on her, pushing her close until she came again.

“Come here,” she told me, as I finished up, licking my lips clean. I joined her on the pillows, kissing her. We groped each other’s breasts, moaning in each other’s mouths. We made love endlessly until we were both lying against the pillows, out of breath and cuddling each other.

“I think we forgot about dinner,” I commented, my hand stroking her arm as I lay against her chest.

“I don’t know. I think we both had a pretty good meal. If you’re still hungry for real food, we could order a pizza instead of cooking,” she suggested.

“Good idea,”

We got up and put in the order-two large pepperoni pizzas and a two-liter of soda to wash it down. Thirty minutes later we sat on the couch, eating, drinking and watching TV laughing at our favorite comedy when Maria grabbed my hand.

“Tori, do you want to go on a date with me? I think it’s time we turn this friendship into an official relationship,”

“I’d love to,” I answered; finally belonging to someone I could fall in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or the characters of Marvel but I do love to write for them.


End file.
